<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober: Impact Play by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584303">Kinktober: Impact Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth'>moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom!Julian, Dom/sub, F/M, Scent Kink, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyja wants one thing and one thing only from Julian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober: Impact Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never feel smaller than when I’m cuddled in Julian’s lap, his broad shoulders curled around me and his head nestled against mine. No matter how relaxed we are, his hands tend to wander, lingering along the swell of my calves or dipping into the space where my belly meets my ribs or walking his fingers down my arm to jump the gap onto my knee. But he always finds his way to my hips eventually. He loves to play there, spreading his palms as wide as they can go across my thighs to shift the flesh around, marveling at the way my whole leg moves. Not much of him jiggles, so I can’t blame him for being entranced by someone who does.</p>
<p>“Having fun, Jul?” I murmur against his neck as he sends another ripple across my inner thighs.</p>
<p>“Am I bothering you? Sorry, darling. I’ll stop.” He kisses his apology into the top of my head.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You can keep going. Although I have an alternative, if you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, do you now?” His kisses trail down until he’s nuzzling the sensitive spot behind my ear and I melt into him, rapidly losing my grasp on language as waves of sensation roll over me. I can’t keep myself from trembling or my skin from prickling into goosebumps as he pulls away, leaving me breathless. “I always like your alternatives.”</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> He’s in that kind of mood tonight, is he? Well, he should really jump at my suggestion, then, provided I can remember what it was through the haze he just dropped me into. I curl tighter into his lap, clutching at his hair as I scramble for words. Julian doesn’t get Dominant very often, but when he does, he weaves a magic like I could never dream of casting, one that infiltrates every part of me and seeps into my mind like fog.</p>
<p>He must be able to tell that I’m stuck, because he leans close to me with a tender smile and gently tilts my chin up to look into my eyes. “As I said, moonbeam, I’ll stop if I’m bothering you.”</p>
<p>“No,” I manage to whisper, shaking my head. “Please don’t. I don’t want that.”</p>
<p>“What do you want? Tell me and we’ll try it.”</p>
<p>I never stumble over my words unless I’m in subspace. “Sp-spank me?”</p>
<p>“Oho!” He rubs my back as he holds me, shifting my legs over his arm. “What an excellent idea! Care to relocate to the bedroom, beautiful?”</p>
<p>He picks me up without waiting for a response. Despite my weight, he never struggles to move me around when he feels like taking care of me or showing off. On our way up the stairs, he lavishes more kisses along my neck. I tilt my head back and he chuckles indulgently, nibbling on my collarbone until he has to turn so we fit through the doorway of our room. He carries me all the way to the bed before placing me carefully in the middle of it, stroking my hair when he sets me down.</p>
<p>We’re both naked already, so there’s no need to stall on the fun. “How do you want to lay, then, hmm?” he asks. “On my lap again? On the bed, with your, mmm, with your ass in the air so I can see you?”</p>
<p>It’s clear which way he’s leaning, and I can’t say I disagree. I roll onto my stomach without further prompting and present myself to him, looking over my shoulder for affirmation only once I’m in position.</p>
<p>Julian nods and folds himself down to the bed behind me. I can feel him grinning as he presses kisses to the dimples on my lower back. He can’t resist touching me for long, though, and the caress of his fingers soon returns, massaging up the curve of my ass as he groans deep in his throat. “So warm and soft. So tantalizing.” His body eclipses mine as he leans over to whisper into my ear. “And you offer it all to me? I must say I’m flattered, and all too delighted to accept.”</p>
<p>A whimper escapes me as he retreats, and he tuts. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not going far. How could I leave you like this?” More kisses pepper my skin, from the bottom of my spine across the back of each thigh.</p>
<p>As much as I love this attention, I only asked him for one thing, and he’s yet to give it to me. He could go on in this vein for hours if I don’t remind him why we’re upstairs now instead of still curled in his armchair in the living room. “Juliaaaan…”</p>
<p>His hair tickles as he pulls away and folds his arms across my back, resting his chin on his crossed wrists as he puts all his weight on me, forcing me to hold him up. “Hmm? Did someone say my name?”</p>
<p>“Julian, when are you gonna—?”</p>
<p>“Yeeeeees?”</p>
<p>He’s actively pushing on me now, trying to get me to drop my hips. I brace myself against the mattress and hold firm. “Hit me, damn it!”</p>
<p>“Come on, now.” He lets up on the pressure and swats at my backside, the light tap making me drop to my elbows and thrust my ass towards him better than brute strength ever would have. Which, of course, he knew all along. “Is that any way to shine for me, moonbeam?”</p>
<p>“More! Please!”</p>
<p>“Ahh, well. That is the magic word.” He slaps me again, on the other side, slightly harder but not nearly hard enough.</p>
<p>“Please, Julian! Harder!” I feel tears of frustration catch in my throat, burning at the backs of my eyes. I’ll do it myself if he doesn’t listen to me soon.</p>
<p>“Harder?” His palm comes to rest on the fattest part of my ass. “I don’t want to hurt you, darling…” He’s speaking in a different voice now, and using one of his real pet names for me. I blink myself out of the scene and straighten back to my hands and knees.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to hurt me, Jul, I promise. Am I pushing too much? I know you don’t do this a lot. I really like it, though.” I offer him an encouraging smile to underscore my words.</p>
<p>“No, no, you’re doing wonderfully! I’m enjoying myself too, in fact.” He shifts with a sheepish grin, revealing the erection standing upright against his stomach. “I just… I need to be sure. Before I, erm. Before I actually…”</p>
<p>“Spank me?”</p>
<p>His cock pulses and he looks down at it before meeting my gaze once more, blushing furiously. “Right.”</p>
<p>I resettle my head on my forearms and peer back at him upside down from under my arm. “Spank me, Julian,” I croon. “Watch me shake from the force of your hand.”</p>
<p>“I— oh, my love, how quickly you turn the tables.”</p>
<p>Before I can respond, the sting I’ve been waiting for blooms across my cheek as he pulls back and slaps the side of my ass, right where his hand has been poised to strike. He must be satisfied by what he sees, because he lets out a strangled grunt and does it again, and again, each spank making my eyelids flutter. By the eighth hit, my eyes are watering. By the seventeenth, I can no longer hold back the whimpering moans that threaten to build into wails if he carries on. By the twenty-sixth, they have. By the fortieth, I’m a weeping mess, both sides of my ass burning red and raw and exactly what I wanted.</p>
<p>I can do nothing but blubber as Julian gathers me close. He nuzzles behind my ear again as he slides into bed and pulls me against his chest, soothing me. We rest together, our breathing slowing until we match, and I press small kisses to his sore palms while he inhales the scent of my hair to calm himself down too.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, my dearest?” he asks after awhile.</p>
<p>His own scent wraps around me as surely as his arms do. I love the way he smells, masculine and sharp, part sea and part smoke, though he gave up that particular habit years ago, when he first came to Vesuvia. Notes of his favorite aftershave, the tinge of well-earned sweat, a muskiness I've never noticed anywhere else... It's heady and perfect when I'm this close, in this state. Words float in and out of my mind like summer clouds, but I find myself unable to grab hold of any of them. Instead, I bury my face in the crook of his arm and sigh happily, hoping he understands.</p>
<p>“Well, then.” A gentle hand strokes my head. “I suppose that answers that, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>He lapses into silence, toying with strands of my hair and tracing the shape of my ear. A pure, bone-deep contentment begins to lap at my senses, beckoning me to succumb to the kindness of sleep. Just before I drift off, though, I hear his voice, aching with tenderness, as he presses a light kiss to my forehead.</p>
<p>“Good night, sweetheart. I love you so very much, and I’ll be here when you wake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>